Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in analyzing and communicating data in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. The performance of these activities often involves power consumption. The manner in which power is provided and maintained can have a significant impact on performance and end results. However, traditional attempts at providing appropriate power are often inefficient and inaccurate.
FIG. 1 is an illustration of one embodiment of a conventional power delivery system. The VR (Voltage Regulator) delivers power to the board, then the package and to the transistors in the silicon. Voltage sense is an input to the VR module as shown in FIG. 1. The VR module regulates its voltage output based on the sense feedback. The desired voltage is set by the VR through multi-bits Voltage ID (VID) code. VID is also referred to as Dynamic Voltage Setting (DVS). The VID setting voltage is meant to be the voltage at the sense point, but not at the physical VR module output. The actual voltage at the physical VR module output will be higher than the VID setting. In other words, the IR drop from VR through board, package and silicon power grid/via is attempted to be compensated by the enclosed feedback loop from voltage sensing design. However, in conventional approaches the ability to accurately sense the voltage with appropriate compensation is often difficult and inaccurate.
Some traditional power supply schemes attempt to utilize feedback loops with a single sense point. Convention single sense point approaches are often limited (e.g., “static”, etc.) and include a number of inefficient compensations (e.g., an increased voltage noise specification, 2*VDC_VAR, etc.). There are often a number of die characteristics that can give rise to a number of problematic issues (e.g., voltage variations across the die, floating point voltage of power gated portions, etc.) in a traditional single sense point approach. Some traditional approaches may attempt to deal with some issues by adding a plurality of additional sense points however these traditional approaches typically require an additional voltage regulator for each additional sense point. Each of the additional voltage regulator is relatively expensive and inefficient (e.g., consumes additional die area and resources, etc.).